If I were a girl
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Je venais de passer en revue toutes les filles de la guilde. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence... J'étais... /!\ Yaoi - OS -Label SPPS


**Disclaimer: Présence de yaoi dans cette fic ! Les personnages sont à Mashima-sensei, la chanson mentionnée est Creep de Radiohead, je vous conseille de l'écouter pendant que la personne en question la chante, même si c'est un peu long. Vu que si c'est une chanson en anglais, je mettrais les paroles d'origine et en dessous en italique la traduction (cette chanson est assez lente, vous pourrez suivre). Pairing: Fried x Luxus. Je tiens à préciser que pour moi, Fairy Tail se situe dans le passé, donc bien que les mages totallement éxubérants, exhibitionnistes, alcooliques, maniaques des flingues, dangers publics et schizophrènes soient acceptés en société, l'homosexualité et les travestis sont plutôt mal vus. (On enlève le cas de maitre Bob de Blue Pegasus xD)**

* * *

_Deux mois après la bataille de Fairy Tail_

Cette soirée, je marchais dans les rues de Magnolia. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas que les passants avaient tendance à se retourner quand je passais, car malgré la chaleur de cette soirée, j'étais très habillé. Je m'engouffrai dans une ruelle sombre et m'assis sur un banc, je voulais être seul, et pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Cela fait deux mois que je le cachais, mais il me manquais terriblement. Je m'étais rasé les cheveux en son honneur, mais ils déjà repoussé de moitié. Je ne pouvais pas nier que cela avait eu plus d'impact sur moi que prévu. Je le considérais comme mon vrai maître, mon model. Il a évidemment beaucoup de défauts... Dur, avide de pouvoir, froid... Mais il a un coeur d'or, j'en étais certain. Makarov le savait, lui aussi, alors pourquoi cette exclusion ? Franchement, je me trouvais trop fragile. Je devais devenir plus fort et voulais devenir mage de rang S avant de le revoir, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Pourtant, je pensais que je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, car Bixlow et Evergreen devaient ressentir la même chose au même moment... J'avais enfin compris de quoi parlait Natsu quand il parlait du pouvoir de l'amitié. Car cette rage de revoir Luxus va me pousser en avant!

«... car cette rage de revoir Luxus va me pousser en avant! Même si je pense que je suis plus pour lui un sous-fifre qu'un ami, il compte beaucoup pour moi !»

Sans le faire exprès, j'avais dit cette phrase à voix haute. Mais de toute façon, je m'en fichais, je savais que je ne comptais par pour Luxus... J'étais son pion, mais ça ne me dérangeais... pas... du tout... Une grosse larme roula sur ma joue, suivie par des milliers d'autres... Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pleuré. Je restai comme ça à pleurer un long moment, puis, dans ma solitude et ma tristesse, je me suis remémoré une chanson que Mirajane avait chantée une fois... j'avais beau détester chanter, je me mit à fredonner cet air...

_**-Vous pouvez démarer la musique ! :3-**_

When you were here before,

_Quand tu étais ici autrefois_

Couldn't look you in the eye

_Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux_

You're just like an angel

_T__u as l'air d' un ange_

Your skin makes me cry

_Ta beauté me fait pleurer_

You float like a feather

_Tu flottes comme une plume,_

In a beautiful world

_Dans un monde merveilleux_

And I wish I was special,

_Et je voudrais être spécial,_

You're so fucking special

_Tu es tellement spécial_

_._

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_

What the hell am I doing here ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

I don't belong here

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

_._

I don't care if it hurts

_Ca m'est égal si ca fait mal_

I want to have control

_Je veux avoir le contrôle_

I want a perfect body

_Je veux un corps parfait_

I want a perfect soul

_Je veux une âme parfaite_

I want you to notice

_Je veux que tu remarques_

When I'm not around

_Quand je ne suis pas là_

You're so fucking special

_Tu es tellement spécial,_

I wish I was special

_Je voudrais être spécial_

_._

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_

What the hell am I doing here ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

I don't belong here

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

_._

He's running out again,

_Il s'enfuit encore,_

He's running out

_Il s'enfuit_

He's run, run, run, running out...

_Il court..._

Whatever makes you happy,

_Quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureux,_

Whatever you want,

_Quoi que tu veuilles,_

You're so fucking special,

_Tu es tellement spécial_

I wish I was special...

_J__e voudrais être spécial..._

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_

What the hell am I doing here ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

I don't belong here

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

I don't belong here.

_Ma place n'est pas ici._

.

Instinctivement, j'avais remplacé "She's running out" par "He's running out"... Je pensais décidement trop à lui. Soudain, j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je relevai la tête et aperçu la silhouette en contre-jour de Gildarts. Grande, barraquée, et vétue d'un long capuchon. J'eu envie de me dire "What the hell is he doing here ?". Avait il enfin finit sa mission qui avait duré plus d'un an ? Je l'appelai :

« Gildarts ?

- Je ne suis pas Gildarts. »

La silhouette s'approcha d'un réverbère allumé depuis quelque minutes et se décapuchonna. Non... Ca ne pouvait pas être lui... What the hell is he doing here, lui aussi ? La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais... C'étais Luxus. Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureux ou choqué de le revoir. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Cette idée me fit frémir. Il entama:

« Tu chantes bien, Fried »

Il avait entendu. Bon, au moins, il ne savait pas que j'avais pensé à lui pendant la chanson. Il continua:

« Mais ce que tu as dit avant, c'étais très vexant. »

Je rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais envie de me cacher sous terre. Il reprit:

« Je dois être trop froid de l'extérieur. Mais dans la bande de Raijin, bien que j'adore Ever et Bixlow, tu es mon 'préféré', si on peut dire cela comme ça...»

Ca aussi, c'était vexant. J'avais plus l'impression d'être l'employé du mois que son meilleur ami.

« Enfin, je m'exprime mal, se contredit Luxus. Formulé comme ça, tu dois avoir plus l'impression d'être l'employé du mois que mon meilleur ami. Car c'est ce que tu es, mon meilleur ami. »

Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

« Hé, ho Fried, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Que fais tu ici ? bredouillais-je.

- Quel accueil chaleureux, j'ai du me tromper, mais tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de te manquer. Et pour répondre à ta question, le vieux m'a exclu de la guilde, pas de Magnolia.

- Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ? »

Luxus n'eu pas le temps de me répondre car un gargouillement d'estomac le coupa: en effet, je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin.

« Allez viens, moi aussi j'ai faim, on va manger un morceau, me lança-t-il »

En temps normal, j'aurais décliné et lui aurait proposé d'y aller avec Ever et Bixlow. Mais là, c'était différent.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit bar et le serveur vint nous accueillir :

« Bonjour, monsieur, madame, une table pour deux ?

- C'est à nous que vous parlez ? rétorquais-je. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de dames ici.

- Ah, euh... répondit-il, géné. Suivez-moi. »

Nous nous installâmes à une petite table près... des toilettes, bonjour l'odeur. Nous mangeâmes et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Nous ressortîmes une heure plus tard et nous fîmes une petite ballade sur la plage. Nous nous assîmes et nous continuâmes à discuter un long moment. Malgré l'été, la lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais entendu une histoire une fois, disant ques les fées ne sortaient qu'en présence de la Lune dans le ciel. Je jetai un oeuil à Luxus et je me rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit. Je m'abandonnai alors moi aussi aux bras de Morphée... Et je n'aurai peut être pas dû.

Je me réveillai ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Il devait être tard, environ 11 heures du matin. Je m'assis et m'étirais-je longuement, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que... Luxus était partit. Il m'avait laissé là sur la plage. Seul. Il m'avait abandonné. J'avais finalement raison. Je n'étais rien d'autre que son pot de colle de disciple. Il m'a menti hier, juste car il m'avait entendu pleurer. Je suis vraiment nul. Mon meilleur ami, mon maître m'a renié. M'a laissé. Et je me remis à pleurer. Je déteste pleurer. C'est un signe de faiblesse. Mais pourquoi ais-je tant de peine pour un type qui ne se préoccupe pas de moi ? Soudain, j'entendit une voix familière crier à mon intention:

« Hey Bisca ! Ah non excuse moi Fried ! Je n'ai vu que tes cheveux et je t'ai pris pour Bisca ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Viens, on rentre à la guilde ! »

Je le suivit sans un mot. Il vit bien que je ne semblais pas très heureux et s'abstint de toute question. Moi pas. J'avais envie de me changer les idées.

« Au fait, tu en es où avec Bisca ?

- Hein ? Je... je vois pas... du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

- Vous êtes marrants. Tu devrais le lui avouer tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai encore pensé à Luxus quand je lui ai lancé cette phrase. Qu'aurais-je à avouer à Luxus ? Je réfléchit et me dis-je : "Et si je considérais Luxus comme plus qu'un ami ?". Impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être ga... non. Il y avait plein d'autres filles abordables dans la guilde par exemple... Bisca: non. Laki: encore moins. Lucy: Impossible. Erza: Jamais. Cana: j'ai bien peur que ce soit totallement irréalisable. Juvia: passable. Levy: Ah... peut être... Quoi que non. Evergreen: Non. Encore moins. Impossible. Jamais, j'ai bien peur que ce soit totallement irréalisable. Mirajane: ...non, je ne préfère pas y penser pour le moment. Lisanna: pas du tout... Je venais de me rendre compte que c'était les seules filles de Fairy Tail...

Après un long moment de reflexion, je me dis qu'il fallait me rendre à l'évidence: j'étais gay. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt. J'ai les cheveux longs depuis tout petit. J'ai commencé à me maquiller à 12 ans. Le fait que l'on me confonde souvent avec une fille. Et cette attirance pour Luxus. Qui ne sera jamais réciproque, d'ailleurs. Je devais arrêter de me faire des fausses idées, Luxus était hétero. Je ravallai mes larmes, prit ma respiration et posa une question à Alzack qui était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées :

« Alzack, qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

- De quoi ? répondit il. C'est à dire ?

- Est ce que tu penses que j'ai l'air... homosexuel ?

- Eh bien, pour être honnête, je pense que oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça ! Je pense que...

- C'est bon, j'ai eu ma réponse. rétorquais-je sèchement.

- Laisse moi quand même finir ma phrase. Je pense que c'est parce que Luxus te manque, c'est ça ?

- ...

- Oui je crois bien que c'est ça. »

J'arrivai à la guilde. Je m'assit près de Bixlow et Ever. Ils voyaient bien que je n'était pas dans mon assiète. Ils m'e demandèrent de leur confier ce qui n'allait pas. Ce sont mes amis, après tout. Alors je l'ai fait, non sans quelques, même beaucoup de larmes. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pleuré tellement fort que toute la guilde avait entendu la cause de ma peine.


End file.
